staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 58; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w tańcu wróżki, odc. 49 (Horrid Henry’s Fairy Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Tupi i Binu - Latający Kapelusz, odc. 3 (Toopy and the Flying hat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Pracowite pszczoły, odc. 22 (Busy bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Czarny Mac, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1391; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1779 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1911; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 5/6 Tippi i wilki (Tippi and the Wolves); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Errata do biografii - Zofia Romanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4591 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4806); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4592 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4807); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1780 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1392; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1912; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Urodzinowa niespodzianka, odc. 14 (Surprise Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 13 (Harper's Island, ep. 13) - txt.str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Wysokie napięcie - Rozkosz zabijania (Thrill of the Kill) - txt.str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Shiri Appleby, Chris Potter, Matt Cooke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kino nocnych marków - Gdyby jutra nie było, cz. 2 (Kal Ho Naa Ho) 93'; melodramat kraj prod.Indie (2003); reż.:Nikhil Advani; wyk.:Jaya Bhaduri, Shakrukh Khan, Skif Ali Khan, Preity Zinta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kojak seria 4 - Letnie szaleństwo (Kojak IV, ep. 2, A Summer Madness) kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Śpiewając jak aniołowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Ulica lemurów - Starcie z sifakami - odc. 15 (Shifaka Shodown - odc. 15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 12/48 Łańcuch choinkowy w sprayu (Santa Apprentice ep. Garland Spray); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 170 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 16/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Cogito - Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Cogito - Za granicą wieku - Jan Zamoyski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Cogito - Ściśle tajne - Bohaterowie i zdrajcy (Top secret. Traitors and heroes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 154 Sekrety i kłamstwa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. Secrets and Lies); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 MASH - odc. 38/147 (MASH (K 414)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/LXI - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1083 Wiedza o społeczeństwie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 18 - równiez w TVP HD; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - Kocham Kino na Festiwalu Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2009; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 347 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 457; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Drzwi w podłodze (Door in the Floor, The) 106'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tod Williams; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Jon Foster, Mimi Rogers; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kocham kino na bis - Czysta formalność (Una pura formalita) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1994); reż.:Giuseppe Tornatore; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Roman Polański, Sergio Rubini, Paolo Lombardi; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:13 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:39 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Terroryzm: rekruci! (Recruiting for Terror); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:13 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Uwolnić dobro 17:00 Jedź bezpiecznie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Uwolnić dobro 18:10 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 18:55 Światowiec 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Kronika sportowa 22:00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22:02 Uwolnić dobro 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:39 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Terroryzm: rekruci! (Recruiting for Terror); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (40) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (55, 113) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (96, 97) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (139) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1363) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (264) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (41) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (999) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (1) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (140) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (112, 76) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1000) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1364) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Lot Feniksa - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2004 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (95, 96) - serial kryminalny 00.25 Moja matka woli kobiety - komediodramat, Hiszpania 2002 02.30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (219) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1194) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok 14.50 Detektyw Monk (6) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (220) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1195) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 39 i pół (39) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata (1/10) 00.00 Armwrestling: Puchar Świata Zawodowców 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Pysia na medal; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Kuchnie nowoczesne, tkaniny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Misja Gryf - Stara fabryka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1386; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Grom; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 151; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - Choroba dezinformacji?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Naprzów Janów; STEREO 16:10 KFPP Opole - '90 - Lady Pank; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Pysia na medal; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Misja Gryf - Stara fabryka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - WFDiF; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1386; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 6 - Czy pan Żaba zmądrzeje (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nasz reportaż - Zaklinacz czasu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Wojna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Saga rodów - Ród Norblinów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Mickiewicz czy Słowacki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Choroba dezinformacji ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kiełbasa lisiecka Staszka Mądrego (4); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Zdążyć przed grypą; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1386; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 6 - Czy pan Żaba zmądrzeje (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1764; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Wojna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nasz reportaż - Zaklinacz czasu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Choroba dezinformacji?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Andrzej Zaucha "Byłaś serca biciem"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Szczęśliwy brzeg 94'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Stanisława Celińska, Beata Poźniak, Wojciech Pokora, Leonard Pietraszek, Marcin Francuz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Tak trzeba żyć; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Światła ramp, czyli rzecz o teatrze Baj Pomorski w Toruniu; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pamiętnik zza kulis sceny - Zofia Mrozowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Agata Szymczewska gra "Tzigane" Maurycego Ravela; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dotknięcie ręki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pod batutą Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: Antonin Dvorak VIII Symfonia G - dur op. 88; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wielki Tydzień 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 5 Panna z kozą; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 6 Powrót; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Czytelnia odc. 120; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Palety - Tycjan - Wspomnienie Arkadii (Palettes/Titien); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Teatr Telewizji - Skiz 84'; reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Anna Polony, Jerzy Kamas, Joanna Szczepkowska, Jerzy Stuhr; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Studio R - Opowieść syberyjska czyli teatr w drodze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Strefa - Festiwal Kult Off Kino (cz. 1); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 40; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Tajemnice Los Angeles (L. A. Confidential) 132'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:curtis hanson; wyk.:russell crowe, kevin spacey, kim basinger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:30 Studio R - Opowieść syberyjska czyli teatr w drodze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Debata Wałęsa Miodowicz 1992; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Powstanie listopadowe; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Oto dziś dzień krwi i chwały; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pojedynek - Powstanie listopadowe; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bitwa pod Ostrołęką; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pojedynek - Powstanie listopadowe; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 - Wołyń w ogniu nienawiści; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Blok edukacyjny - Kryptonim Pożoga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Blok edukacyjny - Wołyń w ogniu nienawiści; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 - Płaszcz Konrada - rzecz o Wilamie Horzycy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Najwięksi rycerze (The Greatest Knight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kontrowersje - Z władzą i dla władzy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Plakat polski - Socrealizm; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kontrowersje - Z władzą i dla władzy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Dar przyjaźni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kontrowersje - Z władzą i dla władzy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Koszmary, które jeszcze się śnią; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Przybysze z kresów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Przełomowe dni - odc. 3 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kultura duchowa narodu - Życie pośmiertne Adama Mickiewicza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Korespondent - Kosowo cz.1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Życie moje skrętami bieży - opowieść o życiu i twórczości Władysława St.Reymonta; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kadry z Workuty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Wilno Miłosza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Bara Bara; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza.; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Bez komentarza - Prezydent Kaczorowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Notacje - Stanisława Imiołek. Dym z ludzkich ciał; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Notacje - Stanisława Imiołek. Powiedzieli że nie żyję; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 Wyścigi Superbike - podsumowanie sezonu; STEREO 11:00 Tenis stołowy - ITTF Pro Tour - Polish Open, Warszawa (1); STEREO 13:00 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisła Kraków - AZS Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO 13:45 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisła Kraków - AZS Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO 14:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuusamo (konkurs drużynowy) (Kuusamo (konkurs drużynowy)) kraj prod.Finlandia (2009); STEREO 16:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Polonia 2011 Warszawa - Polonia Azbud Warszawa; STEREO 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Polonia 2011 Warszawa - Polonia Azbud Warszawa; STEREO 18:00 Tenis stołowy - ITTF Pro Tour - Polish Open, Warszawa (2); STEREO 20:00 Tomasz Sikora - w drodze do Vancouver; reportaż; STEREO 20:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria - Livorno (Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria - Livorno) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 21:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria - Livorno (Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria - Livorno) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 22:25 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Sporty walki - K1 - Gala: Angels of Fire - Płock; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:25 Kabarety - Kabaret Smile; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kabarety - Kabaret Smile; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. I (cz. 1) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. I (cz. 1)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 14:30 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (związkowcy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Doręczyciel - odc. 10/14 - Kinderbal; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy mecz o III miejsce : Grecja - Słowenia; STEREO 16:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy mecz o III miejsce: Grecja - Słowenia; STEREO 17:45 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 21:45 Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 6:00 Amal - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2007 7:45 Poza miłością - melodramat, Dania 2007 9:30 Kolacja z nieznajomą - komedia, Włochy 2007 11:25 Piękne małżeństwo - komedia, Francja 1982 13:00 Premiera - Rozmowy Elvisa Mitchella - Richard Gere - USA 2008 13:30 Żegnaj, Solo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2008 15:00 Nie martw się o mnie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2006 16:35 Kolacja z nieznajomą - komedia, Włochy 2007 18:15 Amal - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2007 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 21:40 Czarna lukrecja - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 23:20 Zadanie specjalne - film kryminalny, USA 1980 1:00 Gabriel - film sensacyjny, Australia 2007 2:55 Wypalony - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2005 4:25 Las grozy - horror, Wielka Brytania 2007 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Silesia Informacje flesz 17.55 Reportaż 18.05 Silesia Informacje 18.30 Zima z TVS 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 21.55 Premiera 22.15 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Zima z TVS 00.55 Premiera 01.20 Na wagę zdrowia 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Na wagę zdrowia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku